creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dark Hoodie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Werehood page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 21:34, December 1, 2012 I swear, if you do anything stupid, I will never forgive myself. Or you. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 02:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Please. I need you. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 02:35, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hee-Hee Gotcha. It's an IP trick. -Lies Don't do anything stupid. Please. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 13:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) i miss you I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I should've kept my mouth shut, I know. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) You did the same thing. I forgave you. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) REDEMPTION. >:U "Thank you, Necro. ;D" GO WAY YOU YOU GUITAR-PLAYING, TOOTH-PICKING COAGULATION OF THE HUMAN SOUL AND EVERY SINGLE TRACE OF STRIFE INSIDE ITS PROFANE EXISTENCE AND CAUTERIZATION OF A MONKEY'S ANUS ON A FERRIS WHEEL INSIDE MARILYN MONROE'S OUTSTRETCHED CASTRATED VAGINA WHICH IS LOCATED INSIDE A PARALLEL UNIVERSE SHOOTING BITCHES UP .-. Necrosanity (talk) 05:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Just come onto chat first. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 22:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Some Review Requested Because Reasons; More Than Likely Because Fuck Logic With Fetus Footballs WELL, IT CERTAINLY FUCKING LOOKS LIKE PLASTIC SURGERY IS OUT OF THE QUESTION. .-. The pasta itself is well-written but short. It's strange because it manages to be somewhat unnerving and yet follows a simplistic (not quite generic) plot. ._. The demon the legend is based around itself would've been scary if it weren't for the illusion to trumpets, which made me laugh. But it wasn't a complete waste of time. Actually it was quite entertaining. ._. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Problem_Solver ^ NAO RED DIS OR DI HORNEH .-. ... And if you complain about a lack of details, fuck you with a hot balloon trumpet in an erotic bakery inside a trillion on a lion's anus. .-. Necrosanity (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) read Screamers Forest and only problem was one grammar issue other than that you got a mostly original story and hope to read more from you man. Good job--Ohhellno111 (talk) 05:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ohhellno111 -- Ohhellno111 (talk) 05:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I shall wait for this so-called "surprise." XD Hoodie. ^_^ Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 00:33, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Need to talk with you ASAP! Prototype Trickster (talk) 03:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sweet. Show me on chat. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 15:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll be online Though it won't be as much as it used to be. --Look at you, hacker: a pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors. How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine? (talk) 15:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate Hey mate, if you ever needa chat when im not here, im always on halo wikia or on a rare occassion, my wiki, EmoandScene wiki Teddy the cuddly death bear of humanity ツ (talk) 04:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) THE PIXIES GOT ME. SAVE ME, OR... the bloody Brits will rob us of our unicorns. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) hi dere. O)_(O (lolnope) Frostingthecake (talk) 15:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) The fact that your nickname is Hoodie still scares me. I still think you're a PROXY >:C And in that moment, I swear we were Proxies. (talk) 17:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ._. Life's being a raspberry cunt, so I probably won't finish that one rape scene till Saturday or Sunday, and I'll be absent (or inexcusably inactive) during those two days. Meaning you won't get to hear my voice till Monday, hopefully. And this is all operating on the base that you'll be on at Monday. And on the reality where TC doesn't lag like a bitch (although I could easily rape a prostitute so as to initiate an account on Skype). But by then, this sickness will hopefully blow over, so... ._. Yeah. Sorry, mate. .-. ... And mind you, I would PM you as soon as you get on, but I can't miss a single opportunity to use my signature. Although the heading should indicate who the fuck it is. ._. But, fuck logic. c: The Orifice Oracle (talk) 23:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for leaving last night. I guess Slenderman came and faked things up. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 15:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Didn't even give me time to explain. ._. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 17:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ._. Why were you fucking stalking my profile in the first place. .-. And what the fuck kind of aberrant sin did I commit against god to land such a spot on your fucking list. .-. Lol, no. ._. In any case, go ahead. Of course, that only inspires me to write an entire fucking novella on why you're my lovely cunt. ._. And get the fuck on chat ASAP. I have an entire galleria of bitch (and me in a tux .-.) just waiting for you to gawk and laugh at. For fuck's sake. ._. The Orifice Oracle (talk) 16:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) And While I'm At It. ._. Sir, you cannot waltz into my motherfucking womb and advertise such outlandish zombie stripper casinos. Have you no morals, you ravenous, feral jackal? ;D ... ._. The Orifice Oracle (talk) 20:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war. I call a re-match, and I assure you, you don't stand a chance. ChaoticPeace (talk) 14:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) asldjfalkdsjflaskdjfaksjdf. That's okay, and same. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Apologies. I got caught up with something. ._. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 14:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Apologies. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 13:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't keep my eyes open. Sorry. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 14:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat was laggin' the fuck out for me, too, so it's alright. I love you. ^_^ Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 21:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *dies* LKFJADFL;KAJDFLKJ Okay. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 15:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) You little shit. Glad you're okay, though. See ya then.ChaoticPeace (talk) 15:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) FAILURE I don't think you understand how skilled I am at staring contests, it's my thing. I WIN ONCE AGAIN. ChaoticPeace (talk) 12:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, need to talk with you, like ASAP. Your new super-heroic bestfriend! (talk) 19:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) skype get on it nao 00:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I sent it to you on AIM. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 16:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I left something on AIM. THEY SHALL BE PROUD OF ME. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 18:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if you're still alive, but I'd love to catch up dude. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. (talk) 03:56, March 28, 2014 (UTC)